Conventional paper based packaging materials are often inadequate in meeting shock and vibration absorption requirements in shipping articles. In some cases where cushioning depends upon structure failure of the packaging materials, such as built-up corrugated pad, for example, the crushing of the material requires a great deal of force, i.e. a high G load, to be exerted on the article before cushioning is obtained from the material structure failing. In other cases where cushioning is provided by material compression in the use of more flexible polymeric based materials, for example, a polystyrene foam, sufficient thicknesses can typically absorb only one impact. Even though only a portion of the polystyrene foam may be compressed upon impact, fragile articles are susceptible to repeated shocks to the shipping container. The performance of the packaging materials can also vary based on the manner in which the user packages the article.
In addition, many conventional packaging materials pose environmental and cost concerns. For example, the use of many structure failing materials typically requires that large volumes of packaging be used. These materials can take up excessive warehouse space and usually require larger shipping containers which are more expensive to purchase and ship. The use of many flexible or foam materials, for example, those made from plastics, can generally be recycled at a rate of only 25% rate to produce adequate physical properties for reuse, and the stockpiling of the waste poses an environmental problem.
Therefore, the tradeoffs involving performance, cost and environmental waste make many conventional packaging materials and constructions undesirable.